


Heatwave

by fujisaki_chii



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Mild Body Worship, Multi, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujisaki_chii/pseuds/fujisaki_chii
Summary: A heatwave hits the city and Ryuji's stuck without an air conditioner.Things get hot in more ways than one.





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lambcreamsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambcreamsoup/gifts).



> Hey guys, I'm back at it with a commission piece! I've decided to start taking writing commissions so if you're interested feel free to DM me for information!

The sweltering heat of summer was hitting the streets of Yongen-Jaya hard, and Ryuji found himself up the creek without a paddle-- or, more appropriately, in the heat without an air conditioning unit. The news had warned of a heatwave hitting the city for nearly a week now and despite his preparations, the tiny matchbox-size apartment that he shared with his mother was a perfect victim for the damp heat to creep up on. Luckily his mother was out at work for the day in a properly conditioned venue, but Ryuji found his body too lazy from the heat to even leave his room. The truest downside to the situation was that Ryuji was bored, and the incessant whirring of the three fans echoing in the room at top speed was making him go crazy. Ryuji whipped out his phone and clicked the second person on speed-dial-- below his mom, of course-- and was sent to Akira’s voicemail after about a million rings. He must be at work.

Ryuji groaned and flopped back on his mattress, pressing the very next person on speed-dial, relieved to hear Yusuke’s voice pour out of the speakers.

_”Hello?”_

”Hey babe,” Ryuji said groggily, “You should come over.”

_”I suppose I can pause my work to make my way there. I’ll be there shortly.”_

Ryuji was surprised. Normally Yusuke wouldn’t agree to stop in the middle of his process as his call seemed to imply, but Ryuji wasn’t going to question the immediate response. “Alright, see ya soon.”

Yusuke hummed an affirmative and hung up. Within the next forty-five minutes Yusuke had shown up at the door with a sketchpad in hand and a disgruntled expression, hair beginning to curl up at the ends due to the humidity. Ryuji smiled despite himself-- he looked undeniably cute that way-- and grabbed his clammy hand with his own, closing the door behind them and pulling him down the hallway to his room.

”I hadn’t expected this afternoon to be so hot, but I suppose it’s no bother,” Yusuke commented, trying vainly to smooth his hair down. Yusuke was entirely aware that Ryuji’s apartment lacked air conditioning, but he still wrinkled his nose at the hot air that was pooling in the small bedroom. Rather than commenting, however, he toed off his shoes and settled himself at the foot of Ryuji’s futon, leaning against the wall and withdrawing his sketchbook without another word. Despite the fact that Yusuke wasn’t currently in the mood to speak much, Ryuji didn’t mind. Just having his presence in the room made him more comfortable. And it gave him an excuse to ramble about the heat.

Ryuji kicked off his pants and threw off his shirt, flopping down on the uninhabited section of the futon with a groan. Even in just his boxers the warmth was making him sweat.

”Wish we could just get a damn AC,” Ryuji grumbled, reaching for some comic he had tossed aside when he went to answer the door. “Couldn’t cost that much, right? Cheapass landlords…” Ryuji continued on-- talked about his mother, talked about the fact that it should be a safety hazard. Yusuke simply nodded in agreement; it’s not that he wasn’t paying attention, he just knew that Ryuji had to get it out before he’d feel better.

Yusuke looked up from where he had been sketching, drinking in the sight of his still-ranting boyfriend next to him. His hair had been mussed-- probably because he had a habit of running his hands through it whenever he got irritated-- and his skin was covered in a thin veil of sweat. The light that slotted in from the closed blinds illuminated the glow of his skin like glazed marble. He looked radiant in the midday sun, and it took all of Yusuke’s power to return to what he had been working on.

Ryuji had finished the last of his complaints and took a deep breath, opening up the comic to where he had left off, leaving the two in a comfortable silence. The fans continued to whir in the background, but the sweat dripping down Yusuke’s forehead was proving to be uncomfortable. Hesitantly, he swept his bangs back out of his face. He didn’t do it normally unless he was alone, but he was with Ryuji; he was with someone he loved, and vulnerability was okay. He ran a finger over the scar on his forehead, looking back to where Ryuji was reading.

He was on his back, book held almost comically above him, arms entirely outstretched. He had an adorable habit of poking out his tongue whenever he read and Yusuke felt fondness pluck at his heartstrings. His eyes roamed downward, past the bare skin of his chest and down to his abdomen, to the faint but still recognizable shape of his battle-toned muscles. They hadn’t been Thieves in over two years, but Ryuji still worked out regularly and maintained the same musculature despite the lack of monsters to fight on a daily basis. Yusuke had the sudden urge to reach out and touch-- not that it would phase Ryuji-- but he didn’t want to ruin the serene image. He was truly gorgeous.

Ryuji shifted and put up his leg, probably because being in that single position had been too uncomfortable. There was _something_ on his upper thigh that Yusuke hadn’t noticed before. He squinted, tracing the thin line on the inside of his thigh that began a few inches above his knee, following it upward to where it disappeared beneath the leg of his boxers. Without thinking, Yusuke set his sketchpad aside and scooted over near Ryuji, plopping his head down on the thigh that was still laying flat on the bed to get a closer look.

Ryuji jolted at the sudden pressure. “Christ, dude!” He squeaked, sitting up and setting the comic aside, “You scared the shit outta me--”

”What is this?” Yusuke interrupted bluntly, pointing at the line. Upon closer inspection, it was most definitely scar tissue not unlike the kind Yusuke himself possessed on his forehead. It was much more clean-cut than Yusuke’s own, however; smooth and almost perfectly straight.

”It’s…” Ryuji trailed off, and Yusuke looked up at the other boy. The color seemed to have drained from his once-rosy face, an expression just halfway to infuriated and halfway to pained twisting up his brows. “The ‘accident’. Y’know… Kamoshida?”

Yusuke felt dread settle in his stomach, suddenly guilty for asking at all. It was just a surprise that he had never noticed the mark before. “I apologize, I should not have intruded--”

”S’not intrusive,” Ryuji sighed, “But it’s not the thing I’m proudest of, either. It was from a surgery after he broke my leg. It was so bad they had to do this big surgical thing to make sure it’d heal alright. I got it from that.” Yusuke recognized the look in his eyes as he spilled his story; the self-consciousness, the want to go back and erase the intrusive mark from his skin. The mark that served as a reminder every day that someone else had hurt him, had broken more than just his leg. It hurt Yusuke’s heart to see that look that he had seen himself wear so frequently echoed in his lovers eyes.

”When I was in my sculpting class last year, we had an entire discussion on marble veins,” Yusuke said. Ryuji seemed confused, but Yusuke continued regardless. “We learned about how certain minerals create patterns in marble that we called “veins”. A lot of sculptors find them to be quite ugly-- like a mar on their work. But I have to disagree.” Hesitantly, Yusuke reached out to the scar on Ryuji’s leg, looking up at Ryuji for approval to touch. Wordlessly, he nodded, and Yusuke softly touched the start of it closest to his knee. Ryuji’s breath hitched, muscles tensing under Yusuke’s fingertips.

“I think they can be quite beautiful. One of Michelangelo's statues in Le Louvre possesses one in the most noticeable area of the piece. Millions of people visit the museum every year, and that statue stands as one of the peaks of artistic beauty. In fact, the unusual mark is what makes it different. Uniquely elegant,” Yusuke traced his fingers slowly along the scar, inching closer to where it disappeared under his boxers, “Uncharacteristically beautiful.”

Ryuji’s face had regained its color tenfold. It was obvious what connection Yusuke was trying to make and it had Ryuji blushing with every word. The sweetness of the sentiment had turned into gut-twistingly, tenderly erotic the second Yusuke had laid his hand on him. Curse Yusuke for being so stupidly, poetically sexy. Yusuke’s slender fingers continued their journey upwards, stopping just short of the fabric of his briefs, then working his way back down, thumb gently massaging the sensitive tissue there. Yusuke was intensely focused, eyes shining with something akin to infatuation and something about the intimacy made Ryuji’s stomach feel like it was turning inside out. He had never overtly shown anyone the scar since the shame and embarrassment oftentimes weighed far too heavy, but the way Yusuke benevolently touched him with those calloused fingers made the part of Ryuji’s heart that had hated the mark flutter.

If anyone understood his feelings on the matter, it was Yusuke.

Yusuke finally looked back up at him, passion burning in his deep blue eyes and Ryuji’s cock twitched in interest against his will, and there’s absolutely no way that Yusuke didn’t notice. He was only inches from his groin, after all. Yusuke’s gaze returned to the scar, massaging his way back up, and softly tugged at the skin. Ryuji groaned, hand coming up to stifle the obviously aroused noise, but the tent in his underwear had become more than noticeable and Yusuke looked up at him devilishly, fingers gently moving just beyond the hem of the briefs, and Ryuji’s heart was pounding in his chest with the power of a damn jackhammer--

The sound of Yusuke’s ringtone rang shrilly in the air and Ryuji nearly jumped right out of his skin. Yusuke sat up and reached for his phone, checking who was calling before pressing the answer button. “Hello, Akira?”

Ryuji groaned, half in embarrassment and half in annoyance, before turning over and curling himself close to his pillow. Talk about a cock-block.

”Yes, I’m with him right now,” Yusuke spoke into the phone. Ryuji perked up at that, but he remained where he was. “I suppose you could say that… What do you propose?” Yusuke spared a glance over at Ryuji, then turned back the other way to continue his call. Ryuji strained his ears to try and hear Akira over the speaker to no avail. “Interesting… I think that might be quite amusing. I’ll let you speak to him now.”

Yusuke turned and held out the phone to Ryuji. “He wants to speak to you.”

Ryuji blinked in confusion, but took the phone from Yusuke’s hand anyway, curling back over and bringing the phone to his ear.

”Hey babe,” Ryuji said, “What’s up?”

 _”Nothing really,”_ Akira responded nonchalantly, _“I’m on my break so I thought I’d call. It’s a coincidence that Yusuke is with you.”_

”I mean, he’s my boyfriend too. S’not that weird.”

_”Yeah, I guess so. You sound cranky, what’s going on?”_

Ryuji paused, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to tell Akira that he was half-hard because of some stupid pillowtalk with his boyfriend. On one hand, Akira already knew him well enough sexually that it probably wouldn't be a big deal in the slightest. But on another hand, the concept of voicing it was still embarrassing enough that Ryuji probably couldn’t even get any words about it out.

”It’s hot as hell, dude. Guess it’s the heat-- _Ah!”_

Yusuke had decided then was an opportune time as any to come up behind him and press his chest to Ryuji’s back, effectively startling the other boy. Yusuke let his hand rest on Ryuji’s hip, nuzzling into the area between his neck and his shoulder.

 _”Ryuji?”_ Akira questioned, concern blatant in his tone.

”S’fine, d-don’t worry about it,” Ryuji stuttered, bringing up his free hand to cover the receiver. “Dude, what are you doing?” He hissed at Yusuke behind him.

”Continuing where we left off,” Yusuke responded simply, slowly returning his hand to where he had been tracing the boy’s scar. “It goes all the way back here,” he commented, stopping just short of the swell of his ass, and _fuck_ Ryuji wanted him to continue so badly but every part of him was burning up in embarrassment.

 _”Yusuke,”_ Ryuji breathed out, prompting a curious hum from the phone still connected in his hand.

 _”No, I’m Akira,”_ the other boy’s voice came through the speaker, and Ryuji could practically see the grin on Akira’s face. He was being so painfully obvious. Hopefully Akira would just humor him.

”We’re just hanging out,” Ryuji managed, “Don’t worry about it. How’s work?”

 _”Same as usual,”_ Akira sighed. He continued on about how the shop had been unusually busy, about how some older man had tried to talk to him about something political, about something, something, something but Ryuji couldn’t find it in himself to focus. Yusuke’s hands were wandering beneath his boxers, following the curve of his backside and _squeezing_ and it’s taking all of Ryuji’s power not to make too much noise into the receiver. Ryuji was already sensitive when it came to that area but between Akira’s sweet voice in his ear rambling about nothing in particular and Yusuke’s lips pressing soft kisses across his exposed shoulder, he couldn’t help but squirm into the mattress.

 _”...Ryuji, are you listening?”_ Akira’s voice wasn’t accusatory. He sounded almost amused.

”Of course,” Ryuji said through gritted teeth, gasping when Yusuke’s thumb dug into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down past his thighs in one quick movement. His cock sprung free from the confines of his boxers and Ryuji nearly whined. “Just can’t believe how hot it is, y’know.”

Ah, what a stellar double entendre.

Yusuke’s hands were continuing their exploration, tracing back down to Ryuji’s thighs and teasing the sensitive skin there. Ryuji’s legs opened nearly of their own accord, allowing the taller boy more room to explore. Yusuke hummed in approval, gently scratching his blunt nails up the length of toned skin. Ryuji bit down on his fingers, shakily continuing his conversation with Akira.

”We don’t have an AC, so I gotta make do. Makes it pretty ‘effin hard to stay cool,” Ryuji tried to justify himself, but immediately realized how vain the effort was when Yusuke wrapped those nimble fingers around his cock. Ryuji all but _moaned_ into the receiver, bucking up into Yusuke’s hand and feeling the curl of the other boy’s lips against his neck.

 _”Ryuji…”_ Akira trailed off. Ryuji tried to think up an excuse, but opted for simply stifling another noise of pleasure when Yusuke started stroking him with feather-light touches.

”Sorry,” Ryuji panted, “We’re kinda-- _Ah--_ In the middle of somethin’.”

 _”Oh, I know,”_ Akira replied, _“Took you long enough to admit it.”_

Ryuji’s jaw nearly dropped, but he settled for simply whining at the loss of Yusuke’s hand on his dick. It was making its way over his hip again, groping once again at the globe of Ryuji’s ass.

 _”Whose idea do you think it was to have Yusuke touch you while you were on the phone?”_ Akira’s tone was pleased as punch, and Ryuji could almost swear that familiar Joker-like facade was leaking into his voice. _“He does what I tell him.”_

”What exactly did you tell him?”

_”To make you feel good since I can’t do it myself.”_

As if on cue, Yusuke took the opportunity to spread Ryuji open, thumb tracing over his tight entrance and sending tremors down the blonde’s spine. Ryuji’s cock was painfully hard, leaking precome onto the sheets at the simple pressure alone. His ass was one of his most effective weak spots and the way that Yusuke was touching him was nothing short of irresistible.

”Akira--” Ryuji’s voice cracked on the last syllable, dissolving into a groan as Yusuke traced the tight ring of muscle, rutting against the artist’s hand.

 _”Does it feel good?”_ Akira purred, and Ryuji wasn’t sure if it was the heat or the seductive sound of his other boyfriend’s voice but he could feel fire bubbling underneath his skin.

”Yeah,” Ryuji’s voice already sounded desperately strung-out, “Feels good.”

 _”Good,”_ Akira replied in that sugary-sweet tone, _“Can you put me on speaker?”_

Ryuji hesitated for a moment before pressing the speaker button on his phone, laying it down on the sheet in front of him. “Okay, done.”

Ryuji registered the soft _pop_ of a bottle opening behind him-- lube, of course, because Ryuji could probably recognize that sound in a heartbeat-- and then Yusuke’s fingers were gone, leaving Ryuji to reach for his neglected cock.

”Not yet,” Yusuke breathed into his ear, and the forceful tone of his voice was practically palpable. Ryuji shivered and let his hand fall limply onto the bed while he waited for Yusuke to touch him again.

 _”I want you to talk to me, babe,”_ Akira’s slightly staticy voice commanded, _“Tell me what he does to you. How you feel.”_

”O-Okay,” he mumbled, embarrassed.

”Don’t be shy,” Yusuke said as he brought a slick finger down to Ryuji’s entrance, prompting a wanton noise from the other boy. “Your voice is divine.”

Ryuji blushed at that, letting his eyes slip shut and his body surrender as the digit slowly worked its way inside him. Ryuji let out a long, low moan at the sensation, satisfied by the fact that Yusuke could always get deeper than he ever managed on his own.

 _”Don’t keep me in the dark here,”_ Akira chuckled, _”Talk to me.”_

”Ah, he’s.... He’s, uh,” Ryuji was stumbling over his words, trying to think of the best way that he could make a finger in his ass sound sexy, “I’ve got… One inside me?”

 _”Oh?”_ Ryuji could tell Akira was trying not to laugh.

”S-Shut up!” Ryuji stammered, “I know I sound dumb.”

”Hush,” Yusuke soothed, “Just relax.”

”Easy for you to say, you don’t have a finger in your-- _Ah,”_ Ryuji couldn’t stifle the surprised noise that the other boy had drawn from him with the smooth movement of his finger.

Yusuke chuckled, hot breath ghosting the skin of his neck. “Do you want more?”

”Please,” Ryuji sighed, groaning as Yusuke pushed another finger in alongside the first, pumping at a steady pace. The drag and friction set Ryuji’s nerves on fire, free hand coming up to tug at his short hair. 

”He’s got two inside me,” Ryuji said nervously, hearing the way Akira’s breath hitched at Ryuji’s debauched tone.

 _”How does it feel?”_ Akira’s voice had a distinct hunger to it that made Ryuji’s blood boil impossibly hotter.

”D-Deep,” Ryuji stuttered, rocking himself back on the taller boy’s fingers to try and drive him impossibly further, “S’not enough.”

Ryuji barely registered the sound of a zipper and fabric rustling, and then Yusuke’s pants were joining his on the floor and Yusuke let out a deep, throaty groan behind him, grinding up against the small of his back.

 _”You sound so pretty,”_ Akira hummed, _”Wish I could be there to help take you apart.”_

Ryuji whimpered at that, spreading his legs further and rutting back against Yusuke, shivering at the feeling of his boyfriend’s cock sliding against hot skin.

”More, please, _please,”_ Ryuji hid his face into the comforter, blushing bright red at how absolutely wanton his begging sounded. Yusuke complied almost immediately, managing to get a third finger into the blonde’s tight opening and fucking him with all he had. He had found just the right angle to pound directly into Ryuji’s prostate on every thrust and it had Ryuji crying out. Akira’s panting was more than audible over the receiver now, and Ryuji wished he could see how he looked now; probably upstairs above Leblanc, fisting his cock and flushed down to his chest, trying hard to stifle any noises so as not to alert the customers just downstairs. Ryuji could feel his core heating up with every little touch and now Yusuke was sucking dark, stinging marks up the side of his neck and between that and the attention his ass was getting it was hard to stop his voice from bouncing off the thin walls.

”I’m close,” Ryuji warned, wiping back his sweat-soaked bangs from his forehead.

 _”Talk to me, baby,”_ Akira managed, stifling a groan into the receiver.

”H-He’s grinding against me, his fingers are-- _Ah--_ stretching me, feels so good,” Ryuji whined, high and needy, “I’m spread open, I… I wanna touch myself. I wanna come on his fingers, wanna feel him deep inside me-- _hah--_ Wish you were here, babe.”

Yusuke was kissing along his jawline now, whispering soft words of praise into his ear. “Beautiful,” he murmured in his sultry baritone, “You’re so wonderful, Ryuji. You feel amazing.”

”Ah, f-fuck,” Ryuji was burning up from the inside out, the delicious friction of Yusuke’s fingers inside of him mixed with the sounds of both of the boys he loved melting into a gorgeous cacophony was too much to bear. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck--”_

 _”Touch yourself,”_ Akira commanded, and instantly Ryuji’s hand was pumping himself hard and fast, toes curling and body writhing under the stimulation as noises of desperation were ripped from his throat. His heart was pounding so hard in his ribcage he feared it would beat right out of his chest. _”Good boy.”_

Yusuke kissed him then, swallowing his obscenities with a tender ferocity that made Ryuji’s bones turn to jelly. The angle Ryuji’s neck was at was awkward and a little irritating but the feeling of Yusuke’s soft lips were enough to make him desperate for more. Yusuke licked inside his mouth as if desperate to eat him up and with a whine of the boy’s name Ryuji was blindsided by his climax, groaning into the other boy’s mouth and spilling himself onto the blanket beneath him.

Yusuke removed his fingers gently, leaving Ryuji horribly empty but satisfied, and before Ryuji could even register what was happening Yusuke had a rough grip on his hips, rutting against his ass like an animal. Ryuji could do nothing more than blindly reach an arm behind him, gripping the boy’s hair for dear life as he ground against the swell of Ryuji’s ass. Ryuji craned his neck and kissed him again, their teeth clashing with the force of it.

 _”Fuck,”_ Akira’s cracked voice came through the crackly speaker, followed subsequently by a long, drawn-out groan that obviously meant he had reached his peak, as well.

”C’mon, Yusu,” Ryuji murmured, rocking his hips to match Yusuke’s brutal pace, “Come for me.”

Yusuke choked on a groan, spilling himself on Ryuji’s lower back and ass, moving a hand to pump himself until he was finished. The boy collapsed bonelessly, leaving the three boys to simply regain their breath together.

 _”Wow,”_ Akira spoke after a moment, _”Why haven’t we done this before?”_

”Dunno,” Ryuji responded, fatigue evident in his voice. Yusuke hummed in agreement, pressing a kiss to a hickey he had left on Ryuji’s shoulder. Ryuji wrinkled his nose at the feeling of the other boy’s come drying on him, but was too lethargic at the moment to make a move to clean it up.

 _”Can I see?”_ Akira asked cryptically. Yusuke must have understood what he was asking, because he picked up his phone and gently turned Ryuji onto his stomach. Ryuji propped himself up on his knees, too tired to do much more than press his cheek onto the futon below and turn to look at the camera. Yusuke took a moment to find a good angle-- because of course he did-- and snapped a quick picture to send to their other boyfriend.

 _”Shit,”_ Akira chuckled, _”Another masterpiece by Yusuke Kitagawa.”_

”Shut up,” Ryuji groaned goodnaturedly, sitting up to reach into his side-drawer for tissues to clean himself up.

_”Can I come over after work?”_

”Do ya even need to ask?”

_”Good point. I’ll see you both in a bit, then.”_

There was a chorus of, “okay” and, “I love you” before Akira hung up the phone, leaving Yusuke and Ryuji alone to bask in their mutual afterglow. Yusuke scooted back up behind the boy as he was before, tossing an arm over him and nuzzling into his sweaty hair.

”Dude, that’s gross,” Ryuji wrinkled his nose, but Yusuke simply pressed a kiss to the crown of his head and made himself comfortable. Ryuji sighed and rolled his eyes playfully, pressing up against him until he was secure in the boy’s arms. The heat made the sweat and heat exchange between them twice as uncomfortable, but Ryuji felt content in the other’s embrace.

”I love you,” Yusuke mumbled, drowsiness evident in his voice.

”Love you, too.”


End file.
